


Snow Fights

by assassinslover



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinslover/pseuds/assassinslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Naomi's trying to do is be a responsible temporary home owner while her mother's away, but then Emily goes and throws a snowball at her head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fights

Naomi's shovel scraped against the ground, pushing futilely against a layer of snow that had frozen into ice overnight. She had tasked herself with clearing off the path to and in front of the house while Emily slept on in their warm bed. Normally she would have recruited Effy's help, even if it meant dragging her friend out of her bed in the bedroom at the end of the hall, but Effy's job required her to leave in the wee hours of the morning for her commute. Naomi had seen the print of her boots in the fresh snow before she'd started shovelling.

With a crunch and a crack, she slammed the sharp end of the shovel into the ice. It broke beneath her assault, and she worked the tool under and started to push, the grips on her boots keeping her from sliding on the wet and still slightly icy ground. She dumped the shovel load on the snowy lawn beside the path and continued on until she'd broken out onto the pavement and began to clear the path in front of their house and around the corner along the side. Over the scrape of the shovel, she didn't hear the crunch of a footstep in the snow, and wasn't aware of anyone else's presence on the streets until something cold and wet and a bit hard hit her smack in the side of the head.

Snow wet Naomi's hair and slid down her face and neck, under the collar of her shirt. She brushed it out of her hair and turned to see the perpetrator, her eyes finding a laughing Emily, looking small in one of Naomi's coats with a hat covering her head and snow-caked gloves on her hands.

“What the fuck?” Naomi said, but couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face. Emily's laugh rang like bells in the crisp air.

“Come and get me if you can!” she yelled, and within a few seconds had scooped up another snowball and lobbed it at Naomi. She ducked out of the way and it sailed over her head, splatting on the road behind her. Emily had darted around to the back garden. Naomi left the shovel abandoned in the street and jogged around the fence into the yard, where Emily was quickly disappearing behind a pile of snow. When she saw Naomi, she smirked and sent another snowball flying towards her. Naomi stepped back behind the house and the projectile smacked the side of it instead of her.

Naomi dug her own gloved fingers into the snow and packed it into a ball. Slowly she inched towards the edge of the house and then peeked her head around. A snowball missed her by inches and she immediately chucked her own. It smacked harmlessly into the side of the blockade Emily had built up to hide her. She heard Emily's chuckle. If she was going to play unfair, then Naomi was going to as well. Trying to hide the sound of her footsteps in the snow, Naomi moved as swiftly as she could around the other side of the house, aiming to come out behind Emily and give her a taste of her own medicine.

“Don't keep hiding, Naomi!” she heard Emily call. “I'm going to come get you if you don't come out.” Naomi bit her lip, smirking. Satisfaction filled her chest as chunks of white dripped off the back of Emily's dark hair. The crimson dye had darkened during the winter months, and the roots showed, but Emily hadn't bothered to touch anything up. She let out a yelp as the snowball connected, raising a hand to the back of her head and twirling around, her hair flying. Naomi covered her mouth with her hand, giggling loudly.

“What was that about getting me, Fitch?” Emily huffed loudly, and then was running at Naomi and tackling her to the ground. The snow broke their fall, Naomi's arms instinctively going around Emily's waist. The snow was cold against the bare skin at the small of her back, but Emily was warm against her. She smiled down at Naomi, a devious glint in her eye, and she pinned Naomi's hands next to her head. Naomi's breath caught in her throat, but then Emily's eyes softened and she leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were cold, but her breath was warm.

Then Naomi shoved a fistful of snow down Emily's collar, and rolled away laughing when her lover yelled in surprise. She scrambled to her feet in the snow. Emily was already rolling another snowball to throw at her.

“Not so fast, Fitch,” she said. “If you get to make a fort, then so do I.”

“So it's to be war, then?” Emily replied. Her dark eyes were flashing again, and the smirk on her lips was almost dangerous.

The next half hour they spent each building their respective forts. Emily was already well ahead, already having had however long a head start, but Naomi was quick, and before long the two of them were peering over the edge of their walls, each glaring playfully at the other. Next to Naomi was a small arsenal of snowballs, and she had no doubt that Emily had her own stockpile. Emily's hat was pulled so low, and her wall high enough, that Naomi could only see her eyes, and a few strands of her hair, lifted by the breeze.

“Well, Campbell?” Emily called out to her after several long minutes. “If you don't make a move, we'll be out here a very long time.”

“Maybe you should be the one to make a move,” Naomi said back. Emily didn't answer, and the stalemate continued. Eventually, Emily called out again.

“Naomi, I'm cold. Can we go in? I fancy some tea.” Naomi smiled, her chest swelling slightly as she peered over at Emily, who was sitting up enough that Naomi could clearly see half of her torso over the barrier she'd created.

“Yeah, me, too, actually. Bit peckish.” She slowly pushed herself to her feet, stretching her aching back and knees, and was immediately staggered by a snowball to the side of the face. “Why you little-” she growled when the shock wore off. Emily's laughter rang across the yard. For the second time that day, Naomi found herself grappling with her girlfriend in the snow, although this time she was the one who initiated it. They wrestled until they were both caked in snow, Emily's hat lost during the struggle, both breathless and red-faced from their exertion and the sting of the cold air. When they finally roll away from each other, laying on their backs in the snow, panting, Naomi laughs and Emily reaches for her hand, giving her fingers a squeeze. She looked over, at Emily's flushed face, her brilliant smile, her hair a stark stain against the crisp snow.

“I'm actually cold now,” Emily said, pushing onto her elbows. Naomi immediately clambered to her feet, helping her girlfriend to hers and brushing some of the caked snow off of her. Emily returned the favour, giving Naomi's arse a playful pat.

“Alright you, no more tricks. Let's go get warm,” Naomi said, taking Emily's hand again and leading her into the house. The shovel remained outside, laying in an indent in the snow where Naomi had dropped it, next to the not quite clean pavement.


End file.
